Oś czasu
Oficjalna historia świata Warcrafta. Wszystkie daty występują jako BDP i ADP. Skrót DP oznacza angielskie wyrażenie Dark Portal, czyli Mroczny Portal, zatem BDP oznacza Przed Mrocznym Portalem, a ADP - Po Mrocznym Portalu. Rok 0 DP oznacza datę otwarcia Mrocznego Portalu, co miało miejsce w pierwszym Warcrafcie. Chronologia działa podobnie jak nasze p.n.e. i n.e., a rok 45 BDP np. jest rokiem -45 w owym kalendarium. Przed Mrocznym Portalem Przed 150000 BDP *Pojawienie się Starych Bóstw. *Powstanie znanego wszechświata: Bezkresnej Ciemności, Azeroth i Wypaczonej Otchłani. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Tytanach i kształtowaniu Wszechświata. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Starych Bóstwach i Porządkowaniu Azeroth. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Nadejściu Smoczych Stad. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Budzącym się Świecie i Studni Wieczności. 150000 BDP *Najwcześniejsza ze znanych Azerothianom dat. 147000 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Sargerasie i Zdradzie. 65000 BDP *Uwięzienie Starych Bóstw. 25000 BDP *Sargeras doprowadza do spaczenia większości eredarów, czyniąc z nich generałów Płonącego Legionu. Dochodzi do upadku Argusa. 16000 BDP *Trolle ustanawiają Imperium Zul w pradawnym Kalimdorze. *Wybucha Wojna Trolli z Aqirami. 15000 BDP *Plemię Mrocznych Trolli migruje w kierunku Studni Wieczności. Tam dochodzi przez wpływ magii tajemnej z tego regionu do ich powolnej zmiany w nową rasę. Powstają pierwsi Kaldorei, Dzieci Gwiazd - pierwsze Nocne Elfy. 13500 BDP *Kaldorei rozpoczynają praktykowanie magii tajemnej. 12200 BDP *Lei Shen atakuje Uldum, by posiąść potęgę. 12000 BDP *Kang rozpoczyna rewolucję przeciwko mogu, kończącą się sukcesem. Ustanowienie Imperium Pandarenów. 11900 BDP *Wybuchają Wojny Trolli Zandalarskich. 10000 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych (Studnia Wieczności, Dusza Demona, Rozbicie). *Wybucha Wojna Starożytnych, której efektem jest Rozbicie Świata. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Górze Hyjal i Darze Illidana. 9000 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Drzewie Świata i Szmaragdowym Śnie. 7300 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Wygnaniu Wysokich Elfów. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Strażnikach i Długim Czuwaniu. 6800 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Założeniu Quel'Thalas. 3000 BDP *Prawdopodobny początek Wojen Trolli. 2800 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Arathorze i Wojnach Trolli. *Koniec Wojen Trolli. 2700 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Strażnikach Tirisfal. *Pojawiają się pierwsze wzmianki o starciach między ludźmi, a gnollami. 2680 BDP *Używanie magii przez ludzi zaczyna zwracać uwagę demonów. 2500 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Ironforge - Przebudzenie Krasnoludów. 1500 BDP *Wybucha Wojna Domowa Gurubaszich. 1200 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Siedmiu Królestwach. *Imperium Aratoru z powodu swych rozmiarów dokonuje rozbicia dzielnicowego. Na skutek tego powstaje Siedem Królestw: największe Lordaeron, magokratyczne Dalaran, najmniejsze Alterak, wyspiarskie Kul Tiras, izolacjonistyczne i najsilniejsze Gilneas oraz stworzone w centralnej części Burzogród. Ostatnie z siedmiu - Wichrogród - założone zostaje nieco później, jako najdalej wysunięte na południe oraz najbardziej żyzne. 1100 BDP *Powstaje Mroczne Pustkowie. 975 BDP *Wybucha Wojna Ruchomych Piasków. 823 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Aegwynn i Polowaniu na Smoki. 800 BDP *Powstają pierwsze orcze klany. 600 BDP *Aegwynn tworzy w tajemnicy przed Radą Tirisfal wieżę Karazhan na terenie Królestwa Wichrogrodu, na skutek machinacji Sargerasa wewnątrz niej. 400 BDP *Na Draenorze upada Imperium Goriańskie. 230 BDP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Wojnie Trzech Młotów. 200 BDP *''Genedar'' ląduje awaryjnie w Draenorze. Do ojczyzny orków przybywają draenei. 195 BDP *Na ruinach Gorii draenei pod wodzą Velena budują swoją stolicę - Shattrath. 75 BDP *Na skutek zjednoczenia gnolli dochodzi do Wojny Gnolli między Królestwem Wichrogrodu rządzonym przez Barathena Wrynna, a plemionami tejże rasy. W jej wyniku hienoludzie zostają rozbici i zmuszeni do ucieczki przed wojskami ludzi. 45 BDP *Na świat przychodzi Medivh, którego ciało staje się wewnętrznie strefą walk między mocami Strażników, a duszą Sargerasa Zdrajcy. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Ostatnim Strażniku. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Kil'jaedenie i Pakcie Cienia. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Powstanie Hordy. 38 BDP *Na świat przychodzi Gul'dan. *Aegwynn rozpoczyna trening magiczny swojego syna - Medivha. 18 BDP *Wybucha Wojna Gurubashi. Za zasługi na rzecz obrony Wichrogrodu Medivh mianowany zostaje później nadwornym magiem nowego króla - Llane'a Wrynna. 14 BDP *Na świat przychodzi Khadgar. *Moce Tirisfalen i Sargeras zaczynają coraz wyraźniej przejmować kontrolę nad młodym Medivhem. Czarodziej zaczyna tracić panowanie nad sobą samym. 13 BDP *Młodzi Orgrim Doomhammer i Durotan zostają ocaleni przez draenei pod wodzą Restalaana przed śmiercią z rąk ogra i zaproszeni przez niebieskoskórych do Telmoru, gdzie następnego dnia rano wracają do swoich klanów dzięki przybyciu z telmorskimi kupcami do wiosek. 12 BDP *Talgath, agent Kil'jaedena, odkrywa że draenei są w Draenorze. Rozpoczynają się przygotowania Legionu do spaczenia orków. 11 BDP *Talgath dokonuje na rozkaz swojego pana potajemnej obserwacji Draenoru. 10 BDP *Gul'dan zostaje wygnany ze swojej rodzinnej wioski. *Kil'jaeden zwodzi Ner'zhula pod postacią duchów przodków, że draenei są ich wrogami. 8 BDP *Gul'dan wraca do rodzinnej wioski, a dzięki czarnej magii nauczonej przez Kil'jaedena unicestwia całą osadę jednym zaklęciem. *Ner'zhul zostaje oszukany przez Kil'jaedena, że duchy przodków chcą śmierci draenei. Rozpoczyna się ludobójstwo draenei. 7 BDP *Ner'zhul jedzie do Oshu'gun odkryć co się dzieje. Okazuje się, że przodkowie porzucili orków za atak na draenei. Przez to Ner'zhul zostaje zdradzony przez Kil'jaedena za to, że odkrył z kim ma do czynienia. Uczeń szamana - Gul'dan - okazuje się być zdrajcą. *Blackhand i Gul'dan rozpoczynają budowę Orczej Hordy, która staje się narzędziem zemsty na draenei. Czarnoksiężnik jako przywódca Rady Cienia przejmuje władzę nad orkami i rozpoczyna zmianę pierwszych szamanów w czarnoksiężników. 6 BDP *Na świat przychodzi Calia Menethil. *Gul'dan tworzy Radę Cienia. 5 BDP *Dochodzi do zniszczenia Telmoru. 4 BDP *Poprzez powstanie wulkanu Gul'dan zrywa ostatnie więzy między orkami, a żywiołami. Stożek ten zostaje później nazwany Dłonią Gul'dana. *Świątynia Karabor zostaje zmieniona Czarną Świątynię. Po jej zdobyciu staje się siedzibą Rady Cienia. *Na świat przychodzi Arthas Menethil. *Na świat przychodzi Leena. 3 BDP *Na świat przychodzi Jaina Proudmoore. *Draenor zaczyna popadać w coraz większe zepsucie przez wpływ demonów. *Następuje oblężenie Shattrath. Draenei są zmuszeni do ucieczki i ukrywania się przed siłami Legionu oraz Hordy. 2 BDP *Draenei z Velenem na czele przybywają do Telredoru, jednego z ostatnich bastionów ich rasy. *Dochodzi do pierwszych przypadków wstecznej ewolucji u draenei. 1 BDP *Rozpoczyna się budowa Mrocznego Portalu. Po Mrocznym Portalu 0 BDP/0 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Mrocznym Portalu i Upadku Stormwind. *Medivh, opętany przez Sargerasa, otwiera Mroczny Portal. Tym samym rozpoczyna się inwazja na Azeroth i Pierwsza Wojna. 1 ADP *Na świat przychodzi Thrall. *Cho'gall nawiązuje kontakt ze Starymi Bogami. 3 ADP *Dochodzi do końca Pierwszej Wojny przez zdobycie Stormwind. Horda zwycięża Azeroth i zajmuje ziemie na południe od Khaz Modan, łącznie z Płonącymi Stepami i Płonącym Wąwozem. 4 ADP *Wichrogrodczanie docierają do wybrzeży Lordaeronu. 5 ADP *Klan Smoczych Paszcz podstępem zwabia, a następnie więzi Alexstraszę w Grim Batol. Pojawiają się pierwsze smoki na służbie Hordy. 6 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Sojuszu Lordaeron. *Horda dokonuje ataku na Pogórze Hillsbradzkie, rozpoczynając Drugą Wojnę. *Siły Hordy zajmują Królestwo Burzogrodu. *Wybucha powstanie chłopskie w Dłoni Tyra. *Orkowie i leśne trolle atakują Quel'Thalas. Zostają jednak odparci. *Siły Hordy, dzięki potajemnej pomocy Alteraku, docierają do Stolicy, rozpoczynając jej oblężenie. 7 ADP *Gul'dan zbiera swój klan i wyrusza na poszukiwania Grobowca Sargerasa, przez co zdradza Hordę. *W wyniku zdrady Perenolda następuje zniszczenie Alteraku. *Powstają pierwsze obozy internowania dla orków. *Podczas odwrotu z Grobowca Sargerasa siły orków zostają pokonane w jednej z największych bitew morskich w historii - bitwie o Crestfall. *Khadgar niszczy Mroczny Portal, co jest końcem Drugiej Wojny i upadkiem Hordy. 8 ADP *Czarne Mokradła znikają na dobre wskutek działań Mrocznego Portalu z poprzednich lat. Z ich resztek powstają północne Bagno Smutków oraz południowe Jałowe Ziemie. *W Iglicy Czarnej Góry Rend i Maim Blackhandowie - sukcesorzy Orgrima - zbierają siły gromadząc je do zemsty na Przymierzu. Powstanie pierwszej w historii Prawdziwej Hordy, później nazwanej Mroczną. *Powstanie Strażnicy Otchłani. *W celu uratowania swojego ludu Teron obmyśla z Rycerzami Śmierci plan w postaci otwarcia portali do innych światów i podbicia ich. Jednoczy kilka klanów pod swoim sztandarem. 9 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Inwazji na Draenor. *Ponowne otwarcie Mrocznego Portalu. *Za sprawą Terona Gorefienda Ner'zhul ustanawia Hordę Draenoru. Następuje odrodzenie Orczej Hordy. *Gdy siły w Draenorze szykują się do kolejnego ataku Przymierze rozpoczyna inwazję wyprzedzającą. Początek inwazji na Draenor. *W wyniku klęski Hordy i zamknięcia Portalu po stronie Draenoru, a także nieudanej intrygi Ner'zhula mającej na celu atak na inne światy Draenor ulega zniszczeniu. Na jego miejscu powstają Rubieże. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Narodzinach Króla Lisza. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Koronie Lodu i Tronie Mrozu. 10 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Dniu Smoka. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Bitwie o Grim Batol. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Letargu Orków. *Mniej więcej wtedy A'dal przybywa do Rubieży, gdzie odbudowuje Shattrath jako azyl dla wszystkich szukających schronienia wobec niebezpieczeństw zrujnowanego świata. 15 ADP *Kel'Thuzad zaczyna słyszeć wołanie Króla Lisza. 18 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Władcy Klanów. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Nowej Hordzie. *Kiedy wpływy demonów na orków zaczynają słabnąć Thrall zwołuje zebranie wodzów w jednej z orkowych kryjówek. W wyniku tego dochodzi do wskrzeszenia Hordy, opartej tym razem o model szamański, nie zaś demoniczny. *W związku z pewnymi sporami, takimi jak opuszczenie przez Burzogród, Gnomeregan, Quel'Thalas i Gilneas Sojuszu Lordaeronu ten zostaje przemieniony w Przymierze Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Wojnie Pająka. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Kel'Thuzadzie i Formowaniu Plagi. 19 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Za Krew i Honor. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Rozbiciu Sojuszu. 20 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Pladze Lordaeronu. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Słonecznej Studni - Upadku Quel'Thalas. 21 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Powrocie Archimonde'a i Podróży do Kalimdoru. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Bitwie o Górę Hyjal. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Zdrajcy Panującym. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Powstaniu Krwawych Elfów. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Wojnie Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Królu Liszu Triumfującym. *Powstanie Opuszczonych. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Starych Animozjach - Kolonizacji Kalimdoru. 22 ADP *Wzrastają napięcia między Hordą, a Przymierzem. Gdy dochodzi do problemów w dwóch organizacjach dochodzi do reform. Wskutek tego powstają Nowe Przymierze i Nowa Horda. *Opuszczeni dołączają do Nowej Hordy. *Kaldorei dołączają do Nowego Przymierza. 24 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Kręgu Nienawiści. *W wyniku wzajemnych nieufności Przymierze i Horda rekrutują poszukiwaczy przygód aby bronić swoich granic i strzec pogranicza frakcji obu stron barykady. 25 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft. *Krwawe Elfy z Silvermoon dołączają do Nowej Hordy pod wodzą Thralla. *Pod koniec tego roku do Azeroth przybywają draenei, krótko po dołączeniu do Hordy Krwawych Elfów. 26 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. 27 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. 28 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. 29 ADP *Następują wydarzenia ukazane w Traveler. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. *Garrosh Hellscream używa bomby many by zgładzić Theramore. 30 ADP *W wyniku ujawnienia prawdy o działaniach Aethasa Sunreavera i jego udziale w dostarczeniu bomby many siły Przymierza z Jainą Proudmoore na czele aresztują członków Hordy w Dalaranie, a innym pozwalają odejść. Dochodzi do czystki dalarańskiej, podczas której miasto staje się terytorium Przymierza. Jaina zostaje przywódczynią Kirin Toru. *Vol'jin powraca do Durotaru, gdzie rozpoczyna Rebelię Mrocznej Włóczni. *Dochodzi do Oblężenia Orgrimmaru. Hellscream zostaje obalony przez połączone wysiłki Go'ela i Variana Wrynna. Po bitwie Vol'jin zostaje ogłoszony nowym Wodzem Wojennym. *W wyniku obalenia Garrosha dochodzi do rozwiązania Rebelii. Przywrócony zostaje pokój między Przymierzem a Hordą. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Zbrodniach Wojennych. 31 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. 32 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: Legion. 33 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Windrunner: Trzech Siostrach. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w Ciszy Przed Burzą. *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. 34 ADP *Następują wydarzenia zawarte w World of Warcraft: Shadowlands. en: Timeline Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Daty